


Violate

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Interrogation, Rape, Triple Drabble, minor allusions to parent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: The Resistance is finished. General Organa has been taken captive. Kylo Ren has personally forced the necessary confessions from her.Now, in the cold privacy of her interrogation cell, Armitage makes the most of what's left over.





	Violate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



She's tight: revulsion and menopause have fixed whatever damage Ren's fat head might once have done to her muscle tone on its way out. She grunts in pain when he forces his cock inside her, but doesn't otherwise react. Long hours of interrogation have dimmed her spark to almost nothing.

Interrogation at the hands of her son. Armitage isn't fooled by the absence of physical injury – Ren's cruelest techniques have never relied on fists or thumbscrews.

'You have the First Order's gratitude,' he says, adjusting his angle for better depth. 'Thanks to your disclosures, we've located the last of the Resistance fleet in the Almaran system. Soon, we shall wipe your stain from the annals of history.' A forceful thrust. 'How does it feel to be a failure as well as a whore?’

It takes a moment to identify her answering sound as a laugh. It's pained, hoarse, like a scream gone on too long. 'If you came to try and hurt me, you're wasting your time. My son took everything he wanted. All that's left for you is scraps.'

Armitage's fleeting mental image of Ren in his place is both fascinating and repulsive – would Ren violate his own mother like this? Could he? – but the tightness of her body says that's one line of parental desecration he hasn't crossed yet. One piece of their prisoner that Armitage owns and Ren can't take away. 

'He forced his way inside my mind,' Leia rasps. 'Ripped me open and exposed everything. You think I care who penetrates my body?'

Fair point. But Armitage has never let Ren's eternal nuisance stop him from doing a thorough job. 

He kisses her as he spills, takes what Ren can't, buried deep in her defenceless cunt with the taste of her humiliation sweet on his tongue.


End file.
